homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Going With The Curve
galvinizedGlobalization GG began pestering cosmicConundrum CC at 20:51 -- GG: Good evening and hello! CC: Y☉ GG: It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance but, neither of us know much about the other so I'll cut to the chase. GG: I believe we have a mutual benefactor in one Mr. Rybalt. CC: Ah yes CC: The chatty ☉ne GG: He is, isn't it? If I had a little less patience it might grate, but it does have its benefits. CC: At least it's fairly amusing CC: He'd make great backgr☉und n☉ise GG: That, and he's forthcoming. I don't think he's got a subversive bone in his body, and that's always helpful in gathering information. GG: The truth is this is all a real mystery to me! CC: What, y☉u mean the game? GG: Mmhm. It isn't E V E R Y D A Y you get handpicked by a rich swiss kid to play a game, much less a game as covert as Sburb. GG: ... O H ! GG: But where are my manners? GG: The name's Milo Howser, and as mentioned it's a pleasure. CC: G☉☉d questi☉n, where are they? Buried in all that text? CC: Lila Cener☉. Y☉u bet y☉ur ass it's a pleasure. GG: Heh. I deserved that one, didn't I? GG: But I can H A R D L Y help it! This is all so, T H R I L L I N G, isn't it? CC: Sure, I guess GG: Strange and suspect, but... romantic, Rybalt might call it. CC: S☉unds like Rybalt t☉☉k t☉☉ many hits t☉ the head, if that's what he'd call it GG: Maybe. But this is bigger than him, now. CC: It was bigger than him bef☉re this p☉int, actually GG: He's an odd duck but more importantly he's a R I C H duck and he's helped start the process along. CC: True. He has at least put f☉rth the eff☉rt ☉f trying t☉ sucker m☉re pe☉ple int☉ it. GG: You think it's some sort of con in the works? CC: N☉ way. If any☉ne is d☉ing the c☉nning, it's me. GG: Exactly. CC: I mean, I'm n☉t c☉nning any☉ne yet CC: But if it happens CC: I'll be the ☉ne d☉ing it GG: I'm of like mind. Even if this is some sort of trick or scam I have M U C H more faith in my own ability than his, or anyone else's. GG: Rybalt wanted me. One way or another he's G O T me. GG: Whether or not that ends up being a negative for him is up in the air. GG: But as I said. I think he's earnest in his desires, he strikes me as the sort to wear his heart on his sleeve. CC: I can tell he d☉es. I mean, he r☉ped a third-rate magician int☉ this. GG: Third rate... Mike? CC: Yes, that ☉ne GG: Hahahaha, harsh! GG: He's dutiful enough, given time I rank his odds of success in the field moderate-to-high. GG: For all we know he could be a M U C H better magician than he lets on! Selling himself short could all be part of the plan. CC: Damn. Never th☉ught ☉f that. CC: I guess he c☉uld be pretty decent at it. Maybe. Depending ☉n what his specialty is. GG: And you? CC: What ab☉ut me GG: Seems like you've got a P R E T T Y strong stance on magic. GG: Are you a F I R S T - rate magician, by chance? CC: Only if y☉u think f☉rtune telling is magic GG: H A H A H A H A H A H A ! GG: You're a fortune teller? That's, surprising somehow! CC: Why is that? CC: Am I n☉t ~mysteri☉us~ en☉ugh? GG: You D I D seem a little dry for it, too down-to-earth for something of the sort. GG: But then I suppose that just means you're good at it? CC: It runs in the family CC: And I hate having t☉ act cheerful all the time GG: I get that. GG: I don't like acting any way besdies D R A M A T I C A L L Y! Besides that I do my best to be as upfront as possible. GG: It's made me more friends than enemies and it's F A R less taxing than putting on airs. CC: Exactly GG: I'm sorry you don't have that luxury. CC: Sunshine-and-fl☉wers m☉de is pretty much reserved f☉r trying t☉ sucker pe☉ple GG: Can you see anything in M Y future? CC: I see a l☉ng string ☉f failures leading up t☉ a grand success GG: J U U U U U U S T vague enough to apply to near anything, I like it. C: F☉r even m☉re excitement, we'll apply it t☉ the upc☉ming game GG: Then you A R E playing? GG: I couldn't be sure after all that! CC: Of c☉urse I'm playing CC: I need s☉mething t☉ ☉ccupy my time GG: If I could offer a little advice? CC: Sure GG: Try and get a little E X C I T E D ! CC: I can hardly c☉ntain CC: The excitement GG: I'm serious! I mean it isn't E V E R Y day we find ourselves in such an odd situation! When life throws you curveballs it helps to R U N with them! GG: And when life throws you wealthy swiss kids well. GG: There's a L O T to be done with that! GG: We've been hand picked by a wealthy benefactor. Why N O T enjoy the ride? CC: I supp☉se I can try t☉ unleash the enthusiasm GG: Don't feel like you have to do anything for my sake, just a bit of friendly advice you can take or leave as you see fit. GG: And S P E A K I N G of things you can take or leave as you see fit... GG: clownfishCurator, gaslampTragedian, gratuitousCalibrations and tenaciousGreagrity. CC: Oh g☉☉die CC: M☉re sucker-- I mean chums GG: Try not to burn any bridges J U S T yet. GG: Hm? CC: Oh, I d☉n't burn bridges CC: I c☉nstruct them and put a t☉ll ☉n them <3 CC: I'm kidding, I ☉nly ever charge adults GG: H A H. GG: At any rate. Those are the handles Rybalt's butler picked out for this game, disregarding his, my own, Mike's, and obviously yours. GG: Our likely teammates. GG: Have fun! CC: Or nemeses CC: Oh, I will GG: Oh? GG: You think it might be a competitive game? CC: At least a little bit CC: After all, teams ☉nly exist if they're t☉ c☉mpete against each ☉ther GG: That I S a good point... GG: But then the question becomes where the lines between friend and foe lie. Will us eight be competing against others playing the the game? GG: Or amongst ourselves? GG: The first seems more likely considering the scale of this game... Sburb's spread like W I L D F I R E. CC: I'm sure Rybalt has m☉re details ab☉ut it CC: Whether ☉r n☉t he feels like sharing th☉se details is a different matter GG: Rybalt says he asked his butler, and he's the one who procured the names. So if he's to be believed, as I'm inclined, he's in about the same boat as us. GG: Regardless. Maybe there's info yet to be squeezed out of him... GG: But that's for another day. For now I R E A L L Y should take my leave! CC: I pr☉bably sh☉uld t☉☉ CC: A girl needs her beauty sleep GG: And a boy can do a lot with a night. GG: Good night Lila. CC: G☉☉dnight -- cosmicConundrum CC ceased pestering galvinizedGlobalization GG at 22:18 -- Category:Milo Category:Lila